


告白

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	告白

蔡徐坤把湿透的衣裤褪下来。  
朱正廷和自己身材相仿，拿来干净的衣服裤子让他换上。他贴在鼻尖闻了闻，充斥着让人醉心的白茶花清香。那人从客厅拿了杯水推门进来，他回过神慌乱把衣服套上，朱正廷刻意回避他没穿裤子的大长腿，脸上带着不自然的潮红，心烦意乱地把他的脏衣服拎起来。  
“我给你放洗衣机洗一下。”  
人走出去了蔡徐坤还在发懵，他慢条斯理穿上裤子，把不纯洁的想法通通赶出脑海，推门进了浴室。  
“正正，别洗了，我直接带回家。”  
眼前的场景让他惊呆了，朱正廷把他的衣服捧在怀里，漂亮的脸孔深埋在其中，肩膀瑟缩整个人看起来脆弱易碎。他的心里五味杂陈，看着他半晌没开口，朱正廷被人窥探了秘密吓得松了手，衣服掉了一地，他过来拉着他的胳膊似乎是怕他走，语无伦次地解释。  
“你听我说，我，那个，不是......”  
蔡徐坤注视着他紧张的面孔，头脑中的渴求变得清晰真实，他舒了口气垂着眸子问他。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”  
“我......”  
只差临门一脚，胆小鬼胆怯撒了谎。  
“没有。”  
朱正廷抿着嘴倔强拧过头，蔡徐坤冷了脸转身就走，他又从后背抱住他，生怕一松手就把人气跑了。  
“你别走，我，我可以解释的。”  
解释自己不喜欢他，解释自己不是个变态贪恋他的味道。朱正廷有些着急，反而语塞一句完整的句子都说不出来，蔡徐坤掰开他的手转过身，一言不发封住他的唇，少年的清爽气息拂面而来，他看着他因错愕瞪大的眼睛和涨红的脸，眼角带笑。  
“我听听你怎么解释不喜欢我。”  
“我......”  
“我第一次见你，是你傻嘻嘻找不到班级的时候，门牌就在头顶还拦了个同学问在哪，人家说左边你就头也不回走了左边，看起来特别好骗。我从来没见过你这么特别的男孩子，演出自己遭多大罪不和别人说，为了节目效果人家让你翻跟头，你明明腰疼也坚持翻。我喜欢你，你别觉得我烦，我不是gay，就是喜欢你。”  
蔡徐坤的表白猝不及防，朱正廷心头雀跃不已的白鸽脱笼而出，带着恋爱酸臭味的洪水猛兽怂恿他扑了上去，被人牢牢接在怀里，按着头在温软的唇角留下细密的吻。  
直至此刻，朱正廷做梦都没想到，自己会是被上的那个。  
两个年轻燥热的大小伙子躺在床上抱在一起亲来亲去很快就起了反应，他趴在蔡徐坤身上隔着裤子蹭他，看着是要蹭灭火更像是要蹭出火，蔡徐坤的手顺着他的卫衣摸上光滑的肌肤，揉捏着他胸口的红豆，满意的让它在手中慢慢挺立起来。朱正廷在他喉结上吮吸着亲了一口，蔡徐坤喉结滚动又被他用舌尖舔了一下，彼此的呼吸都有些急促，看着对方的眼中是坦诚赤裸的欲望。  
朱正廷伸手试探性脱了他的卫衣，对方眼睛亮亮的看着他，他有些害羞去挡，被人拉近讨了吻，锋利的牙齿磕碰柔嫩的牙床隐隐作痛，不怎么会亲却让他止不住心动。朱正廷受不了撩拨，起身三下五除二脱光了衣服，钻进被窝只露出双害羞的眼睛。蔡徐坤跟着钻进去捣鼓了几下把衣裤甩出被子，炽热的身体贴了上去，脸上被欲火烧的发烫。  
他俯视着朱正廷的眉眼，虔诚的吻过他的眉心、鼻尖、嘴唇和下颌，分开朱正廷的腿挤到中间，情至浓时，朱正廷反应过来不对劲推住他的胸膛。  
“不对。”  
蔡徐坤把他的耳垂含在嘴里惹来一阵酥麻。  
“哪不对？”  
“我得在上面。”  
借着力量优势朱正廷翻身起来，在他唇上一点笑得倾国倾城，修长的手指在他脸部轮廓流连。  
“放心，我会很温柔的。”  
蔡徐坤无奈的皱眉，思索着分攻受是场持久战只能智取。他咳嗽了一声，手摸着朱正廷紧实的腹肌游移向下，把他的分身握在手里上下套弄。  
“我体力不好，你先让我好不好。”  
朱正廷被他一碰马上身体绷紧，自己的小兄弟在喜欢的人手里照拂，他的理智随着蔡徐坤的手部动作全面崩盘，高潮来袭没了坚持，又被他使坏按住马眼不让他射，憋得他满脸通红只想打人。  
“正正，好不好啊？”  
蔡徐坤噙着笑抱紧身上的人。眼底的欲望在爆发的边缘，朱正廷身体不安地扭动赶紧点头，蔡徐坤松开手搂着他把那根喷薄的东西放在两人身体间，弄的皮肤接触的地方一片狼藉。白浊的液体沾湿腹肌耻毛，他再把朱正廷压下来的时候，对方像只软绵绵任人宰割的小羊。  
他用他的精液做润滑伸进一根手指，里面紧致干涩的可怕，朱正廷被异物入侵叫出了声。蔡徐坤心疼他停了动作让他适应，却听见他逞强沙哑的声音。  
“你快点啊，好换我。”  
他暗暗发笑去堵他的嘴，乖乖做到三根手指，朱正廷肌肤散发着热气，在他身下通体泛着淡淡的迷人粉红色，蔡徐坤舔遍了他让人欲罢不能的身体。  
“你别舔了。”  
朱正廷的声音发飘，后穴适应着手指撞击涌上的情欲的浪潮，蔡徐坤舌尖在他的乳首打转，起身跟他接吻，把他的话拆骨入腹吞咽干净。  
手指撤出的空虚感让他有一瞬间的迷茫，刚想发问，烙铁一样的物件就缓缓撑开了自己的身体。内里的每一处皱褶都被迫撑到最开，朱正廷疼出了生理泪水用力抓着蔡徐坤后脑的头发，蔡徐坤的吻杂乱无章落在自己脸上，显然已经被他夹的失了心智，他低声喊着他的名字。  
“正正，好舒服。”  
他在他体内不管不顾地挺动，朱正廷被他的动作顶的气血上涌，承受着狂风暴雨的撞击小声呜咽。  
“你......慢点......慢点啊，混蛋。”  
蔡徐坤脖子青筋暴起，竭力忍耐山呼海啸般的快感，放慢速度去找他的敏感点，打着转剐蹭他紧致柔软的甬道内壁，朱正廷抱着他的肩膀被顶的头晕眼花，去咬他的肩膀都使不上劲，只留下湿腻腻的口水痕迹。他用手揉搓着他后脑扎手的短发，睁开在情欲中迷离的双眼，看着他隐忍的模样喜欢的不行。  
“哈啊.....我......好喜欢你。”  
体内的祸根又长大了一圈，朱正廷没来的及骂就被人家碰到了敏感点在床上颤抖着呻吟，蔡徐坤得了趣拼命去捣，囊袋拍打在紧实的屁股上发出恼人的水声，朱正廷在他动作中失了神脑中白光一闪，挺立的分身没人触碰竟然又射了一次。  
蔡徐坤灵巧的舌头寻到他的丁香小舌攫住，把朱正廷的津液渡进口中一一吞下，在他因为高潮不断皱缩的甬道中，再也忍不住闷哼着在朱正廷身体深处射出滚烫的体液。朱正廷无力的抱住他的后背，下身充实的满足感让他合上疲倦的双眼，全然忘了自己还要再上一次这件事儿。  
至于蔡徐坤抱着他去清洗又在浴缸里做了个爽，让他彻底失去了反攻的机会，都是理所当然的事。


End file.
